Of Cake and Kira
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Light bakes L a cake! T for mentions of sex... re-uploaded


Of Cake And Kira

"Light-kun, what is that thing?" Ryuzaki blinked curiously at a large brown, pink and white┘blob on a round serving dish. It looked as if it would try and run away if you touched it.

"That, Ryuzaki, is a cake. I made it for you, as a gift. Well maybe more of a stress reliever. You've been working too hard on this Kira case, you hardly sleep or just relax. I should know too." Yagami Light jingled the chain connecting the two men's wrists together pointedly.

Ryuzaki just continued to stare at the "cake", if it could really be called that. He poked his finger in to it, nervously scooping a bit onto the tip of it. He studied it carefully before putting the finger into his mouth. It did taste a bit cake, though it was a little overly sweet, even by his standards.

"Fine, I don't think its poisoned so I'll eat it. If I die, though, it proves your Kira and Watari will be sure you receive your punishment." Ryuzaki cut himself a big slice of the blob-ish cake and took a fork from one of the drawers. He and Light sat in front of one of the many surveillance televisions on their floor of the headquarters building. Ryuzaki in his usual crouching position and Light in a way to mask his uneasiness.

A few weeks ago, Misa had told him she noticed something different about him. She wasn't specific but she said it had to do with Ryuzaki and reminded her of the way she thought she looked and talked about him. That was all she bothered to explain, and it had taken him days to riddle out but he finally came to the seemingly correct conclusion. He was in love with Ryuzaki.

That was the only thing for it. He as in love with the raven haired man. It had to be. Why else would you look at someone (rightly) accusing you of being a serial killer and think of the arched beneath you in a bed? Maybe if you were a total nutcase, but not when you were a genius, definitely not. And what else could explain that odd, ticklish feeling he got in his stomach when Ryuzaki stared at him a second too long?

Once Light had figured all that out, the only thing left to do was confess. Not only to Ryuzaki but to Misa too. She deserved to now, though she most likely already did. that's why he had made Ryuzaki the cake. It was finally the day to tell him everything. Misa had given him the idea. Unintentionally, of course. She had said how much Ryuzaki enjoyed cake and how romantic she thought confessing with a cake would be to him. And Light had to agree that the man probably would. He also thought of several other things involving Ryuzaki, cake and nakedness.

Light smiled as Ryuzaki continued to eat the blob┘uh cake, contentedly. It was good to see the man smile, for he rarely did.

"Uh...Ryuzaki? Can I ask you something?" he stared at the table, refusing to look at the man crouching next to him.

"Sure, Light-kun. What's wrong?" Ryuzaki replied through a mouthful of cake.

"Well since we're chained together and all...I was wondering...how old are you?" Fuck. I cant do it.'

Ryuzaki stared at Light. Why would he want to know his age? Wouldn't his real name be much more...convenient? Well it rally couldn't hurt, could it?

"Oh, umm...twenty-five. Why? Do you need that to kill too, Kira?"

Light shook his head sadly. How many times were they going to go over this? "No, Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira and you should know that by now. I was just wondering because you seem really young, with all the sugar you eat I mean."

"Yes, I guess that seems logical enough. But another thing you may like to know. I may be in my twenties but I have never done something you've done quite a few times. Can you guess what it is?"

Light thought for a few moments. He had done a lot of things, but most of them he was sure Ryuzaki had done as well. Unless it had to do with another person and more than friendly situations

"Well do have a theory, though I cant imagine why it would be correct. I mean, I'd have done it with you, that is, if I were female. So, am I right, have you never had a kiss?" Light smiled. He could tell by the look in Ryuzaki's wide, darkened eyes that he had won.

Ryuzaki struggled to get his words out properly. When he seemed to have regained control of his voice, he adverted his eyes as much as possible from the bronze haired man. "Yes, I suppose you could be right. Though I don't think I'm missing much. From what I've read, it doesn't seem too special. Just a simple touch, nothing that looks like it pleasures anyone. Is that right?"

Light had to fight for a moment to keep from laughing. He had actually researched kissing? He needed to get out and meet someone, or at least talk to people with out a mask on all the time. After he could control himself again, he saw his chance to have a little fun.

"So you've never kissed anyone because your research said it was nothing special? How do you know the research wasn't made up by someone who hasn't been kissed either? They could be the same as you. But if its really nothing then you won't mind if I do something like this."

He moved closer to Ryuzaki until their noses touched. He could see the small tinge of pink appear on his cheeks and smiled. He'd won. Ryuzaki was struggling to speak again and couldn't get much but a small squeak out. When it finally looked as if he could talk, Light closed the distance between their lips, silencing him before he even stared.

He pulled away a second later, opening his eyes to see Ryuzaki staring at him curiously. He moved his fingers up to touch his lips where Light had kissed them.

"Y-you kissed me...why?" he stuttered from behind his hand.

"Because I love you. Why else would I bake you a cake and worry about you pushing yourself too hard?" Light looked out the window, towards the Tokyo skyscrapers. He noticed a few white specs go passed the glass and smiled.

"Ryuzaki, look. Its snowing. I always loved the snow. Come on, lets go to the roof. And wear shoes please, frost bite won't help you catch Kira." Light hopped off the couch, half dragging a still shocked Ryuzaki behind him. He threw on a coat, how he got dressed while attached to Ryuzaki's wrist he'd never know, but they did it an were in the elevator within minutes.

Light opened the door and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. The whole roof was covered with a thick layer of white fluff. He closed his eyes and did something very uncharacteristic of himself. He spun around as if being twirled by an invisible partner in a ballet. Ryuzaki stood in his stooping posture, smiling. The only time he'd seen Light this happy was, well, never.

He walked up to the twirling man and stopped him by placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing him gently. He pulled away a minute later and buried his face in Light's neck, kissing there as well, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun. I love you too." he whispered in between burning kisses. Suddenly it was much too hot for it to be snowing and both boys were in a situation that required immediate attention. So Light le them to their floor and worked on fixing their problem.

The next morning Ryuzaki was woken up by a tap on the forehead from Watari who gave him a knowing and approving smile.

Owari


End file.
